


Sleep Tight

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Lincoln and Jemma Cousins AU [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Family, Doctor/Patient, Gen, Lincoln and Jemma are Cousins, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e11 Bouncing Back, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lincoln Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: Lincoln finds Jemma asleep in the lab having nightmares about her torture at the hands of Ward, and helps her through it.





	

Lincoln wandered off to the lab to check on Jemma and Fitz. He had found himself becoming very protective of the two scientists and was constantly making sure that they were alright. He walked into the lab and saw that Fitz had gone, but Jemma was resting her head on the table, sleeping. He smiled and quietly walked over to her then stopped, his smile fading as she started to whimper and move around in her sleep.

She was having a nightmare.

Lincoln knew that Jemma had told Andrew that she didn't have PTSD, but he also knew that it could come weeks, months, even years after the event. It was months after she had been stranded on Maveth for six months and then tortured by Ward.

"Jemma?" he asked, crouching down to her level and gently shaking her. "Jemma, it's Lincoln. Can you hear me? Jemma!" She cried out and woke up. Lincoln caught hold of her before she fell off the lab stool. "Jemma?" She calmed down and looked at him.

"Lincoln?" she asked. He smiled.

"It's me." he said.

"Did I fall asleep in the lab again?"

"You did. You had a nightmare. Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea. She hesitated. "Was it Ward?" She nodded.

"It's been three months." she said. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Your mind's just trying to cope with what happened." said Lincoln, putting his hand on top of hers. "You're safe now, Jemma. Ward's dead. He can't hurt you, or anyone else, ever again." Jemma nodded and hugged him. "I'm going to take you back to bed."

"Lincoln..."

"Jemma. Bed." he told her, firmly. She nodded. He took her back to her room, turned away as she changed into her pyjamas then tucked her in. "Night, Peanut."

"Night, Tiger."


End file.
